


Kurt and Blaine at the Eurovision song contest 2013

by Nalle5frends



Category: Glee
Genre: Eurovision 2013, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalle5frends/pseuds/Nalle5frends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt convinces Blaine to go to the Eurovison song contest in Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt and Blaine at the Eurovision song contest 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Eurovision song contest or Glee belong to me.

“No”

 

“Please Blaine! Pretty Please! It’s _the_ event of the year. We _have_ to watch it live!”

 

“Kurt, we are not flying all the way to Europe to watch a music competition. Why can’t we simply stream it online when it’s on?”

 

“Because, Blaine, it’s the Eurovision Song Contest, it’s the biggest music competition of the year! It’s like... greater than X-factor and American Idol combined!”

 

“So you’re suggesting we fly all the way to Europe-”

 

“Sweden, really.”

 

“Sweden then... to pay to watch some outrageus music competition with a bunch of artists we have never heard of?”

 

“Well, we don’t have to fly back straight away. We can stay there for a while, enjoy a short vacation, and maybe even discover how to be a true viking!”

 

“Kurt, the vikings are actually from Norway.”

 

“Whatever, but please Blaine! Can we go? It’ll be a romantic, fun and exciting mini weekend!”

 

Blaine let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

 

“Okay then, we’ll go. But you’ll have to fix the tickets and sort out with transport, hotel-”

 

“No problem! I have already bought everything! A stunning, sea-side hotel in the centre of Malmö, first-class airplane tickets, and great seats for Eurovision as well!”

 

“Wait, you bought everything before asking me?”

 

“Ehh, kinda? But now that you said yes there’s no problem. Everything is gonna be fantastic, I promise.”

 

“When are we leaving?”

 

“In three days!”

 

* * *

 

“Where’s the snow? Isn’t everything supposed to be covered in snow here, Kurt? I must say... I am a bit disappointed.”

 

Blaine and Kurt were wandering the city streets of Malmö, sighseeing the town and taking in the pre-party atmosphere from the up-coming contest - the whole city was involved in its preparations.

 

“Blaine, there is no snow all year around here.... only at Christmas, just like at home. That’s what I read in the guide book at least.”

 

“I think you should study that book with caution Kurt...”

 

“Well, it’s the only thing we have for guidance and it says we should at least visit one IKEA during out stay, so let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god! She kissed her! She kissed her!”

 

Blaine was jumping excitedly in the crowd of the Eurovision song contest.

 

“Did you see Kurt? Did you see it?”

 

Kurt was smirking at Blaine stading next to him.

 

“What? Finland’s awesome! We should go there sometime! Oh Kurt... Eurovision is amazing.”

 

“I knew you would like it! That’s why I bought the tickets before I told you about it.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too, honey. And you haven’t even heard Romania yet!”

 

* * *

 

“I am terrified. Are those floating tampons?”

 

_It’s my liiiiiiife~_

 

Kurt and Blaine stood in shock as Romania’s singer belted out the opera song mixed with dubstep. The almost naked people on stage were dancing around the flowing red skirt - it was a sight that was one of a kind. After the song was over  Blaine turned to Kurt.

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Yes Blaine?”

 

“Is this guy on for next year too?”

 

“Dunno, maybe? Eurovision is a yearly, competing event.”

 

“Well, can we go next year too?”

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

 

“Always. I can never say no to Dracula singing opera.”


End file.
